A small argument
by KeepCounting
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a little... discussion. Short humorfic


**Disclaimer; **I own nothing. This was just for fun ;) Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

**A small argument**

"I was not!"

"Was too!" Hermione couldn't help but grin, and smacked playfully at Ron's shoulder. "You were complete and utterly in love with me!"

Rom mumbled something she couldn't hear and pushed himself further back in his chair.

"Then you were in love with me too!" He then proclaimed.

"I was not!"

"Was too! You freaked completely out when I was with Lavender." Ron said, changing his tactic and smiling widely now that he was winning the 'argument'.

"And you didn't when I was with Viktor? 'You're fraternizing with the enemy!' That's what you said!"

"I did not!" Ron crossed his arms over his chest, a stubborn look in his eyes.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Maybe a little…"

"Ha!" Hermione assumed the same position as Ron in her chair, leaned back and arms crossed. It was her turn to smile widely having, finally made him admit something.

"But you were even worse with me and Lavender! Those damn birds…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop whining! At least I and Viktor weren't playing octopus, for everyone to see!"

"Fortunately not." Ron said. "But I still haven't been in love with you since first school-year. I hated you first year! Well that is, until that troll came."

Hermione shuddered. "Yes thank you, I remember the troll. But boys are always mean against girls they like!"

"Does that count for girls too? 'Cause then you were completely obsessed with me…" He couldn't help but grin when she smacked at him again.

"You're dreaming! I didn't wanna think of you when we were kids – you were so annoying at the time!"

"And you weren't, little miss Know-better!" He suddenly smiled. "Well, you still are, but…"

"Well, then you were in love with me when we were on third year – admit it, you missed me while I was so busy with all of my studies!"

"No I didn't." Ron mumbled, and looked startled when Hermione jumped out of her seat.

"What is wrong with you being in love with your fiancé for more than a year?"

Ron blinked a few times, and couldn't figure out if she were hurt or just asking. "Nothing's wrong with that!" He said. "I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione sighed, sat down on the arm-rest of his chair and kissed him on the cheek. "All right – but what if I told you that I _may have been, _developing a tiny bit of a crush on you, already the first year?"

Ron's grin grew even wider than before. "Then I'd say 'I told you so'."

He deserved another slap to the shoulder for that remark, but he was still laughing.

"Okay, so I probably felt something for you too, but we were a little too young to react on it, right? I mean, in that age, all girls had cooties for me."

Hermione smirked teasingly. "Yeah, and you still thought they had cooties about six years after that!"

"Oi! Be nice!" He complained, and pretended to be insulted. Hermione just laughed at him, and after a while he couldn't help but laugh back. He grabbed her shoulders and was just about to lean in for a kiss, when Hermione stopped him.

"Ron… did you invite Lavender to the wedding?"

He looked confused. "No? Was I supposed to?"

Hermione leaned back a little. "Well, no it's just… well… eeerrr… it's just, you know… I kinda… invited Viktor."

"You've WHAT?" Ron's eyes turned huge. "Hermione!"

"He's a _friend_, Ronald!"

"Nuh-uh, he's not coming!" Ron glared at the air, staring straight ahead. He refused to even look at her. Hermione sighed.

"Oh come on Ron, you're acting like a baby! You think I'm going to run away with him or something? He's my friend, and he really wanted to come!"

Ron looked thoughtful for a while. Then he sighed – she'd won again!

"I'll go out to send Lavender an owl…"

--------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N  
**_This one was just for fun x) I was bored one day, and decided to translate some of my HP-oneshots. Hope you like – review, but no flames please! They make people kinda… mad and sad and… well, you know -.-'_

_I don't know if this could happen. It may be OOC, but this one was for fun okay, and I had fun writing it; I hope you had fun reading it too ^^_


End file.
